Akayuki no Ouji
by akai chibi seme
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou adalah pangeran kerajaan Rakuzan yang terkenal dengan taktik perangnya. Saat ayahnya mengusulkan untuk menjajah negara lain, ia menolak dan akhirnya disingkirkan ke hutan Akami. Disana, ia bertemu dengan seorang pangeran berambut biru muda, yang berniat menyerang istana Rakuzan untuk mengklaim kembali wilayahnya. Snow White parody, Kingdom AU. AkaKuro.
1. Snow White

Disclaimer: Kurobas punya boku, tapi bohooong~ :p #dihajarFujimakisensei. Snow White punyanya siapa yah?

Warning: Karakter Akashi disini adalah Akashi waktu SMP, alias AkashiV1/Akashi/Ore!Akashi/AkashiMajiTenshi/AkashiMajiUnyu. Kingdom AU, Possibly OOC dan alay. AkaKuro

Terinspirasi bikin fic ini gara-gara baca Akagami no Shirayukihime dan nonton Shingeki no Kyojin

Happy reading :D

* * *

Ini adalah sebuah kisah, dimana hiduplah seorang pangeran berambut merah disebuah kerajaan bernama 'Rakuzan'. Kerajaan Rakuzan memiliki rekor yang cukup luar biasa, yaitu wilayahnya yang tidak pernah diduduki oleh kerajaan lain, alasannya tidak lain karena kerajaan ini tidak pernah kalah satu kalipun dalam berbagai itulah, Rakuzan sangat ditakuti oleh kerajaan-kerajaan tetangganya.

Rahasia dari kemenangan itu adalah- sang pangeran, Akashi Seijuurou yang baru saja menginjak usia 15 tahun, sangat handal dalam mengatur strategi peperangan. Hampir semua musuh bisa dijatuhkan dengan mudahnya. Para prajuritnya sangat menghormati dirinya, terlepas dari fakta bahwa ia hanyalah seorang pemuda berumur 15 tahun.

Kemenangan yang bertubi-tubi inilah yang menimbulkan niat sang raja untuk menjajah wilayah kerajaan lain dan memperluas wilayah kekuasaan. Iapun menceritakan rencananya itu pada putranya pada saat mereka berdua makan malam.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa setuju dengan ayahanda." jawab sang pangeran tegas.

Rajapun mengangkat alisnya. "Apa kau punya alasan bagus untuk menolak rencanaku, Seijuuro?" tanyanya, dengan sedikit nada tidak suka.

"Aku paham betul kalau kemenangan kita adalah absolut, dan sebisa mungkin...aku tidak ingin kemenangan itu hanya akan menambah penderitaan orang lain. Lagipula, bukankah sejak dulu kerajaan kita tidak akan menyerang duluan dan hanya akan menyerang apabila kita diserang?"

Sang raja mendecak kesal, "Pola pikirmu naif, Seijuuro," Kemudian, ia melanjutkan, "Kalau kita bisa memperluas kerajaan ini, kita tidak perlu kebingungan lagi kekurangan pangan karena kurangnya lahan pertanian, memaksimalkan berbagai potensi dari wilayah itu dan hasil dari semua itu akan menjadi milik kita, sang pemenang."

Seijuuro menghela nafas, kehabisan kata-kata untuk melawan argumen ayahnya. "Terserah ayahanda saja, yang pasti aku tidak ingin dilibatkan dalam rencana penjajahan ini. " ia berdiri dari kursinya, lalu pergi meninggalkan piring kosongnya di meja besar itu.

Raja hanya mendelik kesal pada sosok putranya itu.

Dan keesokan harinya, pada saat makan pagi, Seijuuro mendapati wajah ayahnya yang terlihat lebih cerah dan segar dibandingkan kemarin malam.

"Selamat pagi, ayahanda." Salamnya seraya menarik kursi yang berseberangan dengan kursi sang raja.

"Pagi, Seijuuro."

'Ayahanda kenapa ya? Apa dia baru saja mendengar berita bagus?' Dua bola mata merah Seijuuro sibuk membaca raut wajah ayahnya itu.

Setahunya, raja jarang sekali tersenyum kecuali dia baru saja 'memenangkan' sesuatu.

"Makan dulu sarapanmu, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu nanti."

Seijuuro cuma mengangguk tidak mengerti, lalu mulai melahap telur mata sapi yang ada di piringnya. Acara makan pagi berlangsung tanpa ada pembicaraan, seperti biasa. Yang terdengar hanya suara sendok dan garpu yang menyentuh permukaan piring dan suara mengunyah yang tenang.

Setelah meneguk tetesan terakhir susunya, ia melap mulutnya dengan serbet dan membuka pembicaraan.

"Jadi? Apa yang akan ayahanda bicarakan?" tanya Seijuuro tanpa basa-basi. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah sang raja yang sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya dari tadi.

"Hari ini, kamu akan pergi berburu bersama Chihiro ke hutan Akami."

Seijuuro memalingkan kepalanya ke sebelah kirinya, disana berdiri seorang pengawal dengan mata abu gelap yang tak berpupil dan rambut pendek dengan warna yang sama, hanya lebih terang. Pengawal bernama Chihiro itu sedikit mengangguk, mengiyakan kata-kata sang raja barusan.

"Di tengah hujan salju begini...?" gumam Seijuuro, yang sekaligus merangkap pertanyaan.

"Memangnya kenapa, Seijuuro? Apa kamu takut dingin?" Sekilas, Seijuuro bisa mendengar dengusan mengejek dari ayahnya, "Kalau salju saja menghambatmu untuk berkembang, aku tidak yakin kalau kamu bisa menggantikan tahta kerajaan suatu hari nanti."

Seijuuro tidak bisa protes kali ini. Apa yang dikatakan ayahnya memang benar. Dia terpaksa menerima tantangan tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,"

Walaupun Seiijuuro mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan perintah ayahnya kali ini.

赤雪王子

Seijuuro dan Chihiro berjalan menapaki tanah yang tertutup salju tebal menuju hutan Akami. Letaknya cukup jauh dari kerajaan Rakuzan. Hutan Akami adalah hutan yang memanjang dari utara ke selatan dan membentuk garis, sehingga dijadikan perbatasan antara kerajaan Rakuzan dan kerajaan Shutoku yang kebetulan bersebelahan dan dinyatakan sebagai wilayah bebas.

Tepat di jalan masuk hutan Akami, terdapat dua orang prajurit yang berjaga-jaga disana.

"Selamat pagi, Seijuuro-denka, Mayuzumi-dono." Salam kedua prajurit tersebut. "Ada perlu apa anda sekalian kemari?"

"Kami akan melakukan perburuan di hutan Akami untuk melatih kemampuan Seijuuro-denka. Buka jalan." Perintah Chihiro.

"Baik!" tanpa aba-aba lagi, kedua prajurit itupun menyingkir dari jalan masuk hutan.

Chihiro bukanlah seorang prajurit biasa. Ia adalah prajurit yang berperan untuk melindungi dan melayani keluarga kerajaan. Bisa dibilang, pangkatnya lebih tinggi dibanding prajurit yang kerjanya hanya melindungi perbatasan dan berpatroli di daerah berpenduduk. Kemampuannya bertarung baik dengan pedang maupun tangan kosongpun tidak diragukan lagi, toh untuk prajurit khusus istana, sang raja sendirilah yang mengangkatnya.

"Kita akan berjalan sedikit ke dalam hutan, Seijuuro-denka. Tidak begitu banyak hewan yang berkeliaran di wilayah dekat perbatasan." Kata Chihiro, dengan mukanya yang tetap datar.

Seijuuro cuma menurut saja. Namun beberapa saat setelah mereka berjalan ke tengah hutan, ia mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Mengapa ayahanda menyuruhku berburu denganmu?"

"Soal itu, saya yakin yang mulia sudah menjawabnya untuk anda bukan?"

"Setahuku, yang namanya perburuan kerajaan itu, dilakukan oleh lima atau empat prajurit dengan raja atau keluarga kerajaan lainnya di atas kuda."

"Hmm..." Chihiro hanya bergumam, tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sedangkan disini, kita tidak memakai kuda sama sekali. Dan dalam perburuan ini hanya ada kita berdua."

Tiba-tiba saja, Chihiro menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan punggungnya, bola mata abu-abu yang kosong itu menatap si pangeran berambut merah dalam-dalam. "Apa anda tidak nyaman dengan hanya adanya saya di sisi anda, Seijuuro-denka?"

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan perburuan ini, setelah pertengkaran kecil antara aku dan ayahanda kemarin, kenapa tiba-tiba dia-"

Kalimat Seijuuro terputus saat ia merasakan benda tajam menusuk perutnya.

Chihiro menarik pedang pendeknya perlahan-lahan, membiarkan tubuh Seijuuro terjatuh ke tanah berlapiskan salju. "Maafkan saya, Seijuuro-denka. Ini perintah dari yang mulia, untuk membunuh anda disini. Tapi jangan cemas, saya yakin anda tidak akan mati hanya dari tusukan ini." Iapun berjalan keluar hutan, meninggalkan tuan mudanya yang terbaring lemah karena serangan mendadak tersebut.

"Chihiro...kenapa?" Seijuuro hanya bisa menatap punggung prajurit berambut abu-abu itu dari kejauhan.

Penglihatannya mulai memburam, namun telinganya masih cukup kuat untuk mendengar suara teriakan seorang pria tidak jauh dari situ.

"Kya! Ada orang yang pingsan disana!"

"Mana? Ah, iya! Ayo kita bawa dia ke pondok!"

"Haa? Kenapa kita malah nemu orang pingsan disini, coba kalau rusa. Aah, aku ingin makan daging rusa."

Dari suaranya, Seijuuro bisa menebak kalau ada tiga orang yang berlari mendekatinya.

"Mou, daripada memikirkan makanan, ayo cepat gendong anak ini! Kasihan, dia kedinginan di tengah salju begini."

"Uwaaah~ Reo-nee! Lihat! Sepertinya dia habis diserang seseorang, darahnya banyak sekali..."

"Sebentar, aku akan menghentikan aliran darahnya sementara dengan handukku."

Seijuuro hanya bisa merasakan badannya diangkat lalu digendong oleh seseorang yang berbadan besar. Setelah itu, kesadarannyapun menghilang.

赤雪王子

Seijuuro membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Matanya menangkap pemandangan langit-langit yang dibentuk dari kayu pinus dan satu lampu putih bulat yang digantung dengan kabel. Merasa asing dengan tempat tersebut, iapun mengucek matanya dan bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Dimana ini...?"

Pangeran dari Kerajaan Rakuzan itu menyoroti seluruh isi ruangan. Ada tiga ranjang yang ukurannya cukup besar untuk sebuah single bed, dan salah satunya kini sedang diduduki oleh Seijuuro. Tempat tidurnya di istana juga sangat besar, tetapi itu adalah double bed. Melihat ukuran ranjangnya, Seijuuro berpikir kalau-kalau ia sudah terdampar di dunia ogre atau semacamnya.

Sisanya, ruangan itu kelihatan minimalis dengan adanya tiga buah laci, meja-meja kecil dengan lampu tidur di sebelah kasur masing-masing, satu lemari besar, dan disampingnya ada meja rias.

Pupil merah Seijuuro menatap ke arah luar jendela kecil yang terletak diantara lemari dan meja rias. Deretan pohon-pohon cemara diatas tanah berselimutkan salju terlihat melalui jendela itu.

"Pasti ini masih di dalam hutan Akami," gumamnya pelan.

BRAK! Bunyi pintu yang tiba-tiba saja dibuka membuyarkan lamunan sang pangeran.

"Yoo, kamu sudah bangun?" seorang pemuda berkulit gelap dan tinggi besar dengan rambut agak cepak tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ah...iya," jawab Seijuuro seadanya.

"Uwaaa! Dia sudah bangun! Syukurlah! Untung saja kamu tidak mati hanya gara-gara luka tusukan itu~" seorang pemuda dengan mata yang besar dan mengkilat-kilat muncul dari balik pria tinggi besar itu.

"Tusukan...?" Seijuuro berusaha menggali ingatannya, mengingat-ingat kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya beberapa jam yang lalu.

'_Maafkan saya, Seijuuro-denka. Ini perintah dari yang mulia, untuk membunuh anda disini.'_

Kata-kata terakhir dari Chihiro terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Jadi, inilah alasan kenapa raut wajah ayahnya terlihat berbeda saat itu. Ayahnya ingin menghilangkan sosoknya dari kerajaan Rakuzan, agar rencana penjajahannya bisa berjalan mulus. Tapi, yang masih ia tidak bisa percayai sampai sekarang, bahwa sang raja tega membunuh anak satu-satunya, yang notabene pewaris kerajaan.

Oh ya...

'Siapapun yang menentang, akan dibunuh walaupun itu orang tua kita sendiri' itulah prinsip ayahnya.

"Haloo~ Kenapa kamu melamun? Apa lukamu masih sakit?" tanya si pemuda hiperaktif, terdengar khawatir.

"Oh, tidak..." jawab Seijuuro dengan nada menggantung. Luka tusukan di dalamnya tidak terasa sakit sama sekali. Entah orang yang mengobatinya yang ahli, atau mungkin tusukan dari Chihiro yang tidak begitu dalam. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian tahu siapa aku?"

Kedua pemuda di depannya saling bertatapan tanda bingung.

"Nak, apa kamu hilang ingatan?" laki-laki hitam tinggi besar itu bertanya pada Seijuuro.

Pangeran berambut merah itu mengangkat alisnya, terkejut dengan pertanyaan barusan.

"Kami tidak tahu apa-apa kecuali kami melihatmu ditusuk oleh seseorang, lalu membawa kamu yang terluka ke pondok kami." Jelas pemuda yang seorang lagi, mata kucingnya mengerjap-ngerjap heran.

"Be-begitu ya..." Seijuuro tambah terkejut karena mereka sama sekali tak mengetahui statusnya sebagai putra keluarga raja Akashi. Ya sudahlah, mungkin dia memang kurang eksis di wilayah netral seperti hutan Akami.

"Ne, jangan ganggu orang yang sedang sakit dengan pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh, Kotaro-chan, Eikichi-chan." Sosok pemuda tampan dengan poni belah tengah dan bulu matanya yang lentik, memasuki ruangan tempat mereka berada. Kedua tangannya membawa nampan dengan dua mangkuk kecil berisi nasi dan sop.

"Reo-nee! Reo-nee! Sepertinya dia kehilangan ingatan!"

"Ara, benarkah?" seru lelaki yang dipanggil Reo-nee itu. Seijuuro masih tidak mengerti kenapa laki-laki yang tinggi badannya melebihi dirinya ini dipanggil dengan embel-embel '-nee' yang jelas-jelas untuk perempuan. Mungkin faktor cara bicara dan gerak-geriknya yang kelewat feminim?

Seijuuro menatap ketiga orang itu dengan bingung, "Aku...belum tahu nama kalian,"

"Ya ampun, dari tadi kalian belum memperkenalkan diri? Pantas saja dia jadi bingung! Dasar gorila dan kucing kampung ini!" Reo mengumpat kesal pada dua orang lainnya, sambil menaruh nampan di meja kecil tempat Seijuuro berbaring.

"Huweee~ Reo-nee jahat! Aku bukan kucing kampung!"

"Oh, terima kasih! Aku senang sekali!"

Seijuuro mengernyitkan dahi atas kedua respon yang berbeda itu.

"Aku Hayama Kotaro! Kamu boleh memanggilku Kotaro, Kotaro-chan, atau Kota-chan juga boleh!" sahut pemuda bermata kucing itu riang.

"Kalau aku Nebuya Eikichi, aku paling suka daging sapi, daging rusa, dan daging babi. Ah, tapi aku lebih suka kalau daging itu dibuat Gyudon. Salam kenal!" Nebuya menampilkan senyumnya lebar-lebar.

Kepala merah Seijuuro menengok ke arah Reo-nee, yang dibalas dengan senyuman cerah dari pemuda cantik itu. "Mibuchi Reo. Panggil saja aku Reo atau Reo-nee."

Seijuuro cuma balas tersenyum sambil menggumamkan, "Salam kenal juga, semuanya."

"Oh ya! Bagaimana kalau kita tentukan nama sementara untuk dia?" usul Hayama cepat. Mata kucingnya kembali bersinar-sinar.

Kedua mata Seijuuro membulat karena kaget. Haruskah dia memberitahu identitas dirinya yang sebenarnya? Atau...

"Apa kau punya usul untuk namamu?" tanya Nebuya pada Seijuuro.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk ikut arus dan menyembunyikan jati dirinya sebagai pangeran kerajaan Rakuzan. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan ayahandanya tahu kalau dia masih hidup. Bisa-bisa Chihiro akan dieksekusi karena gagal membunuhnya dan sang raja bisa saja mengirim pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh dirinya.

"Aka," ucap Seijuuro lirih "Aku suka warna merah."

Reo mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menyentuh bibir bawah dengan telunjuknya. "Hmm...rasanya aneh kalau kita panggil 'Aka' saja. Bagaimana kalau Akayuki-chan?"

"Eeh? Itu sih kepanjangan, Reo-nee!" keluh Hayama.

"Saat kami menemukanmu, kamu tergeletak diatas salju yang berwarna merah karena darah, jadi kurasa itu cocok!" seru Reo.

"Ou, aku setuju! Bagaimana? Apa kamu suka nama itu?" Nebuya bertanya pada Seijuuro. Dari pertanyaan itu, entah kenapa, Seijuuro merasa seperti kucing atau anjing yang baru saja dipungut oleh mereka.

"Ah, tidak masalah bagiku." kata Seijuuro dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Selamat datang di pondok kami, Akayuki-chan!"

Seijuuro sedikit mengernyitkan alis, 'Sekarang aku merasa Reo memanggilku seperti anak perempuan...'

赤雪王子

Sejak saat itu, Seijuuro...uh, dengan nama alias Akayuki mulai tinggal bersama ketiga pria tersebut. Nebuya bertugas untuk mencari kayu bakar untuk dijual ke pasar, sedangkan Hayama bertugas untuk berburu hewan untuk dijadikan santapan mereka bertiga, terutama Nebuya. Lalu Reo, tentu saja ia bertugas sebagai ibu(bapak) rumah tangga, memasak makanan, membersihkan pondok, bahkan pergi ke pasar sudah menjadi kegiatannya sehari-hari.

"Memangnya di sekitar sini ada pasar?" tanya Seijuuro saat Reo akan pamit untuk berbelanja keperluan sehari-hari.

Reo menalikan tali sepatu bootsnya, lalu menjawab, "Letak pondok ini cukup dekat dengan pasar yang ada di daerah perbatasan kerajaan Shutoku, lebih tepatnya di kota Midorika."

Kota Midorika...bukankah itu tempat istana kerajaan berada? Seijuuro jadi teringat sahabat satu-satunya di sana, pangeran Shintaro. Mereka berdua selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk menghabiskan jam demi jam dengan bermain catur. Walaupun Seijuuro amat sangat yakin kalau ia tidak akan pernah kalah dari Shintaro, berapakalipun mereka bertanding. Dan memang sampai saat ini pangeran berkacamata dan berkepala hijau itu belum pernah mengalahkannya, dan tidak akan pernah.

"Kalau begitu Akayuki-chan, tolong jaga rumah ya. Jangan dibuka pintunya kalau ada orang tak dikenal!" pesan Reo sebelum ia pergi keluar.

"Reo, aku bukan anak kecil lagi." gumam Seijuuro kesal.

"Aku pergi dulu, Akayuki-chan! Thaa thaa~"

Sebuah sweatdrop muncul di kepala merah Seijuuro melihat lelaki feminim tersebut dengan centilnya melambai ke arahnya.

Seijuuro menghela nafas panjang. Setelah berhari-hari tinggal bersama Reo, Hayama dan Nebuya, baru kali ini ia ditugasi untuk menjaga rumah, sendirian. Sekarang, pangeran yang tertukar...ehem, pangeran yang terdampar di pondok terpencil itu bingung mau melakukan apa. Diapun memutuskan untuk menjelajahi seluruh ruangan, mencari sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan kebosanannya.

"Apa tidak ada buku bacaan atau papan catur disini...?" gumamnya seraya mengobrak-abrik kotak perkakas. Ya, iyalah, bro. Orang kamu nyari di kotak perkakas, mana mungkin ada?

"Cerewet kamu, akaichan. Kotak ini cuma satu-satunya tempat menyimpan barang-barang mereka, tahu. Masa aku harus bongkar juga lemari pakaian mereka?"

Iya, iya.

"Uwa! Celana dalam siapa lagi ini?" tangan Seijuuro berhasil menarik sebuah celana dalam berbentuk segitiga dengan renda putih dari lautan perkakas tersebut. Untuk kedua kalinya, Seijuuro menghela nafas dan menyimpan sang celana dalam ke tempat asalnya sebelum ada yang memergoki dirinya bersama si celana dalam satu frame. Akan jatuhlah martabat seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Sebuah benda di atas meja tiba-tiba saja menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah pedang kayu untuk latihan.

Seijuuropun mengambil pedang itu. "Sudah lama aku tidak latihan pedang." gumamnya.

Luka tusukan di perutnya juga sudah membaik dan tidak terasa sakit sama sekali. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berlatih pedang di depan rumah. Iapun keluar dari dari rumah mungil itu dan mencoba mengayun-ayunkan pedang itu. 'Bagus, ternyata kemampuanku bermain pedang masih ada' pikir si kepala merah itu.

"Yaa, Aka-chan!"

Suara yang mendadak muncul dari belakangnya itu membuat Seijuuro terperanjat kaget. Ia menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang, mendapati sosok pemuda berponi belah tengah tersenyum selebar-lebarnya ke arahnya.

"A...ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya Seijuuro, berusaha tetap waspada.

"Kamu Akayuki kan? Namaku Takao, dan aku mau mengantarkan koran Daily Oha-Asa hari ini."

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Seijuuro, berusaha tetap waspada.

Takao tertawa terkekeh, lalu menyerahkan sebundel koran pada Seijuurou. "Hahaha, tenang saja, tadi di jalan aku bertemu dengan Eikichi-kun. Katanya, 'Berikan saja korannya pada Akayuki, dia pasti sedang sendirian di rumah karena Reo akan pergi ke pasar'. Gitu deh,"

Mata Seijuurou terbelakak melihat headline di koran tersebut. Berita dengan judul 'Kerajaan Rakuzan Berhasil Menguasai Kerajaan Touo' yang ditulis besar-besar itu terpampang dengan space yang paling besar diantara berita lainnya.

"I...ini..."

"Aah, soal penjajahan Kerajaan Touo itu? Itu sekarang menjadi topik utama di koran-koran di setiap wilayah. Aku dengar sih, penjajahan itu murni rencana raja Rakuzan, karena pangeran Seijuurou tidak memimpin pasukan saat peperangan."

"Pangeran Seijuurou..."

Tanpa sadar, Seijuurou menggumamkan namanya sendiri. Ya, dialah pangeran Seijuurou yang disebut-sebut oleh Takao. Dialah yang harusnya menghentikan rencana ayahnya untuk menduduki kerajaan lain. Tapi, untuk saat ini dia hanyalah seseorang yang pura-pura hilang ingatan dan menggunakan nama 'Akayuki'.

"Kenapa pangeran Seijuurou tidak memimpin pasukan?" tanya Seijuurou. Ia hanya penasaran bagaimana ayahnya menutupi fakta kalau ia dibunuh atas perintah sang raja sendiri.

"Gosipnya sih, ia mati dimakan binatang buas saat berburu. Tetapi pihak kerajaan Rakuzan belum memberikan konfirmasi soal itu, jadi itu cuma murni gosip." Takao melirik ke arah pemuda berambut merah tersebut, matanya memicing serius, "Apa kamu ingat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kerajaan Rakuzan ini?"

Seijuurou cuma menggeleng cepat, berusaha menangkis rasa penasaran Takao.

"Begitu ya, tadinya aku pikir bercerita tentang kerajaan Rakuzan bisa mengembalikan ingatanmu. Tapi sepertinya kamu tidak ingat apa-apa ya," Takao tersenyum jenaka.

"Kalau begitu, apa kamu tahu sesuatu tentang aku?"

Loper koran berponi belah itu hanya menjawab, "Hmm, entahlah. Yang pasti, aku yakin kamu berasal dari kerajaan Rakuzan atau kerajaan Shutoku, karena daerah ini adalah jalan penghubung antara kedua kerajaan itu."

"Oh..."

Seijuurou merasa sedikit lega. Setidaknya Takao tidak mengetahui siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku pergi, jaa ne Aka-"

"TAAAKAAAOOOO-KUUUNN~"

Saat Takao membalikkan badan dan bersiap untuk pergi, matanya menangkap sosok tinggi besar dengan wajah bahagia, berlari menghampirinya bak titan abnormal.

"Uwa! Sepertinya aku akan pilih jalan memutar saja, jaa, Aka-chan!" Takao langsung naik ke sepedanya dan mengambil langkah seribu untuk menghindari titan...ehm, Reo-nee.

"Takao-kun! Iih~ Kok kabur sih? Kita kan belum ngobrol-ngobrol!" seru Reo kecewa, gara-gara pujaan hatinya lari begitu saja.

Akashi berjalan menghampiri Reo, "Okaeri, Reo-nee. Barusan Takao mengantarkan koran ini." ujarnya sambil menyodorkan Daily Oha-Asa pada pemuda feminim tersebut.

"Mou~ padahal aku sengaja berlangganan Daily Oha-Asa supaya aku bisa bertemu Takao...tapi dia selalu menghindariku. Kalau tidak dititipkan ke Eikichi atau Kotaro, pasti ditaruh di depan pintu begitu saja."

"Apa koran ini diterbitkan di kota Midorika juga?"

"Iya, toh hanya kota itu yang dekat dari sini. Lagipula, karena ini surat kabar ibu kota, beritanya bisa mencakup semua wilayah kerajaan Shutoku dan juga kerajaan Rakuzan. Ditambah lagi, disini ada kolom harga bahan-bahan pokok hari ini. Horoskop juga ada."

'Emang majalah?' pikir Seijuurou sambil sweatdrop. Tapi karena dia tahu betul kalau sahabatnya itu sangat tergila-gila dengan ramalan dan horoskop, jadi hal itu tidak aneh lagi baginya.

"Ayo masuk, Akayuki. Siang ini kita makan tahu loh,"

Seijuurou tersenyum simpul. "Baiklah,"

赤雪王子

Hari ini Seijuurou memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan keluar rumah. Kebetulan cuaca di luar sedang cerah dan tidak turun salju. Sejak Reo bertemu lagi dengan Takao, pemuda feminim itu tak henti-hentinya curhat tentang bagaimana perasaannya pada Takao dan bagaimana Takao mengacuhkan dirinya dan bla bla bla...Seijuurou bisa gila kalau menghabiskan waktunya lebih lama lagi untuk mendengar curhatan Reo-nee, lalu akhirnya dia meminta izin untuk keluar dengan alasan sekedar mencari udara segar.

Sekaligus memikirkan cara untuk menghentikan rencana penjajahan ayahnya itu.

Meskipun Seijuurou tidak begitu dekat dengan kerajaan Touo, tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan siapapun menderita karena serangan dari kerajaannya, apalagi kerajaan Touo berada di wilayah hijau; kerajaan yang tidak memiliki konflik atau peperangan dengan kerajaan lainnya.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, Seijuurou merasa kalau kini ia sudah cukup jauh dari pondok. Ia menarik tudung dari jubah merahnya untuk melindungi telinganya dari udara yang semakin dingin saja. Tiba-tiba saja kedua bola mata merahnya melihat sebuah sungai yang belum membeku dari kejauhan. Iapun berlari menuju sungai itu. Kebetulan tenggorokannya sedang kering karena berjalan jauh.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia menemukan satu setel baju, jubah dan pedang di bawah pohon dekat sungai tersebut.

'Kenapa ada barang-barang ini disini?' pikirnya.

Iapun maju beberapa langkah dan dibalik semak-semak, ia menemukan punggung seorang pemuda yang sedang...mandi? Pemuda itu memiliki kulit yang putih pucat seperti salju dan rambutnya berwarna biru muda seperti langit. Seijuurou tertegun sejenak melihat sosok yang indah itu. Walaupun tubuh pemuda itu didominasi warna pucat, tapi Seijuurou dapat melihat garis-garis otot yang samar dari lengan dan punggungnya yang tegap.

"Ada siapa disana?"

Seijuurou terperanjat kaget. Ternyata pemuda itu menyadari keberadaannya.

Pemuda itupun menoleh ke arah Seijuurou, "Apa anda ada perlu denganku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengintip. Aku hanya kaget melihat ada orang yang mandi disini." Seijuuroupun keluar dari semak-semak dan menampakkan sosoknya.

Pemuda itu kelihatannya memiliki tinggi badan yang kurang lebih sama dengan Seijuurou. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat datar, tanpa ekspresi. Tetapi bola matanya yang besar dengan warna biru laut, membuat Seijuurou terpesona.

'Apa aku baru saja bertemu dengan malaikat?

'Seharusnya aku curi saja bajunya supaya ia tidak bisa pulang ke khayangan dan tetap bersamaku disini.'

Stop, Seijuurou. Ini parodi Snow White, bukan Jaka Tarub.

"Saya hanya mendinginkan tubuh setelah latihan pedang tadi," Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah pohon tempat ia menyimpan barang-barangnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, boleh saya tahu nama anda?"

Seijuurou berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab, "...Akayuki."

"Aku Tetsuya, salam kenal." balas pemuda itu sambil mengenakan pakaiannya satu-persatu.

Kedua pupil merah Seijuurou membesar saat ia melihat Tetsuya akan memasang pedangnya di sisi sabuknya. Di bagian depan pedang itu terdapat emblem kerajaan yang tak pernah Seijuurou lihat.

"Tetsuya, apa kamu seorang anggota keluarga kerajaan?" tanya Seijuurou tanpa basa-basi. Emblem yang ada di pedang Tetsuya bukanlah emblem kerajaan Rakuzan ataupun Shutoku. Itu artinya, Tetsuya berasal dari kerajaan yang cukup jauh dari sini. "Untuk apa kamu datang ke perbatasan ini?"

Tetsuya tetap kalem dan menjawab, "Aku rasa, itu bukan urusan Akayuki-san. Lalu, kenapa kau tahu soal emblem kerajaan? Jarang sekali ada rakyat biasa yang langsung tahu kalau emblem di pedang ini adalah lambang keluarga raja."

"Memang jarang rakyat biasa yang mempelajari sistem pemerintahan dan keluarga kerajaan, dan akulah salah satunya." jelas Seijuurou tegas, tanpa ada nada kekalahan sedikitpun. Dia tahu betul kalau penduduk kerajaan Rakuzan diberikan pengetahuan umum tentang sistem pemerintahan dan keluarga kerajaan. Walaupun dia tidak begitu yakin dengan penduduk kerajaan Shutoku.

"Akayuki-san, apa kau salah satu penduduk kerajaan Rakuzan atau Shutoku?" tanya Tetsuya lagi.

"Aku tinggal di dalam hutan ini, di rumah kayu yang letaknya agak jauh dari sini."

Tetsuya terdiam sejenak.

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan kenapa aku ada disini. Nama lengkapku adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, pangeran kedua dari kerajaan Seirin."

Seijuurou mengangkat alisnya sebelah, "...Seirin?"

Tetsuya tersenyum pahit, "Sebenarnya, wilayah kerajaan Seirin adalah wilayah kerajaan Touo juga. Dahulu, raja Seirin dan Touo menandatangani perjanjian untuk bekerjasama. Wilayah kerajaan Seirin sangat kecil, tapi kami memiliki prajurit-prajurit yang tangguh dan peralatan perang yang bahkan lebih canggih daripada kerajaan Touo. Akhirnya, raja Touo pada masa itu, Aomine Hazuki, menyerahkan sekitar dua per lima wilayah kerajaannya untuk Seirin, supaya wilayah tersebut dijaga dibawah perlindungan kerajaan Seirin. Mungkin orang luar akan menganggap kalau itu wilayah kerajaan Touo, namun sebenarnya, wilayah itu berada dalam kekuasaan kerajaan Seirin. Karena perjanjian itu hanya antara raja Seirin dan Touo saja."

"Jadi kesimpulannya, Touo berbagi wilayah dengan Seirin...bagaimana dengan penduduk yang ada di wilayah kerajaan Seirin? Apa mereka penduduk Seirin atau Touo?"

"Tergantung tempat dimana mereka lahir. Mereka termasuk penduduk Seirin jika lahir di wilayah kami, sedangkan mereka yang lahir di wilayah Touo akan teregistrasi sebagai penduduk kerajaan Touo."

Kata 'berbagi wilayah' adalah hal yang baru bagi sang pangeran Rakuzan itu.

Dia terbiasa mendengar kalimat 'Pemenang akan mendapat segalanya, dan yang kalah akan tersingkir'. Tetapi ternyata hal itu tidak berlaku mutlak untuk suatu ikatan 'kerjasama'.

"Setelah dijajah oleh Rakuzan, kerajaan Touo mengalami banyak kerugian secara materi, para prajurit istana dan pasukan penjaga wilayahpun banyak yang tewas. Dan kini, raja Touo sedang terkapar karena sakit. Seluruh keluarga kerajaan sedang berusaha untuk memulihkan keadaan setelah peperangan dengan Rakuzan."

Seijuurou menelan ludah. Ia bisa membayangkan betapa tragisnya akibat dari sebuah peperangan. Korban yang berjatuhan dari pihak kerajaan maupun rakyat biasa, kerugian secara material, dan...keadaan wilayah yang kacau balau.

Tetsuya menatap emblem yang ada di pedangnya, "Karena itu...selagi kerajaan Touo berusaha bangkit lagi, kami akan berusaha mengambil kebebasan kerajaan Touo dan juga kerajaan Seirin dari raja Rakuzan."

Seijuurou mengangkat kedua alisnya. Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh pasukan sebuah kerajaan kecil untuk melawan Rakuzan? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau Rakuzan ditakuti oleh seluruh kerajaan karena kemenangannya yang absolut? "Jadi, kau akan menyerang kerajaan Rakuzan?"

"Kata 'kerajaan' sepertinya tidak tepat, Akayuki-san. Kami hanya akan menyerang istana Rakuzan, dan meminta raja Akashi menarik para prajuritnya dari wilayah Touo...yang sebagiannya juga wilayah kerajaan Seirin."

Lagi-lagi Seijuurou dibuat kagum oleh pangeran berkepala biru muda yang ada di depannya itu. Sama sekali tidak ada nada ketakutan atau keraguan pada kalimatnya tersebut. Ia tidak berpikir apakah dia akan gagal atau kalah, dan hanya fokus pada tujuannya.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku berkumpul dengan pasukanku," Tetsuya menggigit kedua ujung jarinya dan mengeluarkan bunyi suitan. Seekor kuda berwarna hitam tampak belari keluar dari dalam hutan, menghampirinya. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Akayuki-san."

"Tunggu! Aku ingin membantu kalian!"

"Ini urusan kerajaan Seirin dan Rakuzan, Akayuki-san. Aku tidak ingin melibatkanmu dalam penyerangan ini." Kata Tetsuya seraya naik ke punggung kudanya.

"Meskipun begitu, aku ingin membantu Seirin dan Touo mengambil kembali wilayah kekuasaannya! Aku cukup mahir bermain pedang dan menunggangi kuda, jadi aku tidak akan jadi beban untuk pasukanmu."

Melihat Seijuurou yang bersikeras untuk ikut bersamanya, Tetsuya cuma menghela nafas pasrah. "Kalau begitu naiklah, tapi berjanjilah akan satu hal."

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan pernah membocorkan soal rencana penyerangan ini pada siapapun. Aku dan para prajuritku tak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu."

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis, "Tentu saja, Tetsuya-sama." Lalu Tetsuya mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik Seijuurou naik ke atas kuda, tepat di belakangnya. "Aku tak masalah kalau harus dibunuh karena sudah mengkhianatimu."

Pangeran kedua kerajaan Seirin itu tertawa kecil, "Jawaban yang bagus," Dia menarik tali kekang kudanya dan membuat kuda itu berlari.

"Akayuki-san, pegangan yang erat!"

Seijuuroupun memeluk tubuh Tetsuya erat-erat. Hembusan angin dingin yang mengenai kedua belah pipinya membuatnya menempelkan mukanya ke punggung yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya yang memanas saat mendekap tubuh pemuda berambut biru muda itu.

Padahal bukan kali ini saja Seijuurou naik kuda dengan kecepatan seperti ini.

Tapi, kenapa jantungnya berdebar sangat keras?

Dia buru-buru mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh yang ada di kepalanya dan fokus pada apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang.

Seijuurou, putra mahkota kerajaan Rakuzan, akan ikut serta dalam penyerangan istananya sendiri.

* * *

Owari~ #dihajarreader

Nyambung kok...mohon doa dan dukungannya supaya boku jadi presiden Indonesia tahun 2014 ya~ #dihajarpart2

Kuroko: Akai-san, jangan main-main terus, nanti para reader kabur loh

Akaichan: Gomeeen~ doain supaya boku semangat buat bikin lanjutannya ya ^^

Takao: Kami tunggu kritik dan sarannya. Maafin Akaichan kalo dia nulis yang aneh-aneh ya~ maklum, dia emang orang aneh :3

Akaichan: Takao...pilih garpu atau pisau?

Takao: Hiii! Ampuun! Bercanda, kok! Bercanda!

Akaichan: Tenang aja, karena kamu muncul di omake, jadi boku nggak bakal ngapa-ngapain kamu kok. Tapi lain kali... #asahpisau

Takao: I, iya, iya! Akaichan baik deh!

Makasih udah baca sampai akhir! ^^

* * *

-Omake-

Sementara itu, di suatu kedai di kota Midorika...

Seorang pemuda berponi belah tengah membuka pintu kedai dengan riangnya, "Pamaan~ aku pesan set makan siang 1 ya! Nggak pake lama!"

"Siap, Takao-kun." sahut sang pemilik kedai sambil tersenyum.

Takao berjalan ke arah meja yang berada di sudut kedai. Disana ada seorang pria dengan jubah warna coklat dan wajahnya ditutupi oleh tudung dari jubah tersebut.

"Maaf ya~ kamu sudah lama disini?" Takao menyapa pria tersebut dan langsung duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kelamaan," protesnya pada Takao. "Makananku sudah habis daritadi."

"Maaf, maaf," ujar Takao sambil mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya. "Soal Seijuurou-denka, aku menemukannya tinggal di pondok milik Mibuchi Reo. Dan sepertinya dia kehilangan ingatan."

"...hilang ingatan? Apa benar itu dia?"

"Tentu saja, dia berambut merah terang dengan warna mata yang sama kan? Seperti yang kau ceritakan padaku. Dia sempat bertanya-tanya soal kerajaan Rakuzan, tapi sepertinya dia tidak ingat apapun."

"Huh, kemungkinan besar dia cuma berpura-pura. Dia tidak akan semudah itu hilang ingatan," pria berjubah itu berdiri dari kursinya. "Dan dia tidak akan semudah itu mati dimakan binatang buas."

"Kamu sudah mau pergi?"

"Aku banyak urusan, jadi tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Sampai nanti, Takao." pria berjubah itupun berjalan menuju pintu kedai.

Takao tersenyum ke arah pria tersebut, lalu bergumam, "Sampai jumpa lagi, Shintarou-denka."


	2. Promise between princes

Disclaimer: Akayuki no Ouji punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi dan Kuroko no Basuke punya boku *digunting

Warning: Akashi disini adalah Akashi versi SMP/AkashiV1/Ore!Akashi/Akashi/Akashi majitenshi. Possibly OOC. Snow White parody. Kingdom!AU. AkaKuro.

Pertama-tama, gomen lama apdetnya, soalnya ini fic nulisnya diselang-seling sama skripsi boku. Makasih buat review kalian semua! *hugs

Soal pairing...ada yang bilang kayak KuroAka, tapi sebenernya ini AkaKuro dengan bentuk romance AkaKuroAka #jadimanayangbener? Karena disini boku pengen nge-potray Kuroko sebagai pangerannya Akashi, toh Akashi jadi Snow Whitenya disini. Tapi ini officially AkaKuro, bakal keliatan kok di chapter ini ;3

Happy Reading!

* * *

Benua Teikou terdiri dari lima kerajaan yang besar dan makmur. Kelima kerajaan itu memiliki keunggulannya masing-masing, yang membuat tanah kerajaan mereka masing-masing tidak mudah untuk diduduki oleh kerajaan lain.

Kerajaan terbesar diantaranya adalah Rakuzan. Letaknya tepat di ujung barat benua Teikou. Kerajaan ini sering sekali mendapat serangan mendadak dari arah perairan, karena banyak raja-raja di luar benua Teikou tergiur dengan kekuatan dan luas wilayah Rakuzan. Sedangkan untuk keempat kerajaan lainnya lebih memilih bekerjasama di berbagai bidang dan menghindari perang dengan Rakuzan.

Kerajaan terbesar kedua, Shutoku yang terletak di tengah benua adalah pusat transaksi perdagangan dan jalur transportasi antar keempat kerajaan lainnya. Di sisi selatan Shutoku terdapat kerajaan Yosen yang berada di ujung selatan benua Teikou. Kerajaan ini terkenal dengan prajurit-prajuritnya yang berbadan tinggi besar. Lalu di sisi Timur Shutoku terdapat kerajaan Kaijou dan juga Touo yang tepat berada di sisi selatan Kaijou.

Sebenarnya ada satu lagi kerajaan yang tidak begitu dikenal namanya. Kerajaan ini terletak di dalam wilayah Touo. Senjata mutakhir yang dibuat sendiri, kuda-kuda hitam yang dapat melesat seperti bayangan dan keluarga kerajaan yang tidak begitu diketahui sosoknya. Yaitu kerajaan dengan emblem kuda hitam, kerajaan Seirin.

Seekor kuda hitam berlari melesat diantara pohon-pohon cemara yang ditaburi salju. Tetsuya memegang tali kekang kuda itu erat-erat, sambil menjaga keseimbangannya agar tidak jatuh. Ia mengarahkan kudanya berlari menuju selatan hutan Akami, tempat dimana pasukannya berkumpul. Saat matanya melihat tanah lapang yang cukup besar dengan beberapa tenda yang terpasang disana, iapun menghentikan laju kudanya.

"Nigou, berhenti!" perintahnya sambil menarik tali kekang kudanya tersebut.

Seijuurou yang duduk di belakang Tetsuya mengangkat kepalanya dan bertanya, "Oh, apa kita sudah sampai, Tetsuya-sama?"

"Akayuki-san tunggu saja disini. Aku mau memastikan kalau tenda-tenda itu milik pasukanku." Kata Tetsuya seraya turun dari kudanya.

"Tidak, aku juga akan ikut denganmu. Berbahaya kalau itu ternyata sarang perampok."

Mendengar nada Seijuurou yang percaya diri, Tetsuya hanya mengangguk setuju. Akhirnya mereka bersama-sama berjalan menuju kamp tersebut.

Saat mereka sampai di kamp, mereka melihat orang-orang berbadan besar dan kuat sedang sibuk memindahkan isi dari tenda seperti senjata, makanan dan obat-obatan ke sebuah kereta kuda. Jumlah mereka kira-kira ada enam orang.

"...mereka bukan pasukanku." Gumam Tetsuya lirih.

Salah seorang dari mereka menyadari kedatangan Tetsuya dan Seijuurou, lalu tertawa menyeringai, "Hei, lihat. Sepertinya salah satu pemilik kamp ini sudah datang."

"Kami akan ambil semua harta bendamu disini, ada masalah?" kata laki-laki yang paling tinggi sambil memasukkan barang jarahan ke dalam kereta kuda.

"Hahaha! Apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Toh dia cuma seorang diri, ya kan, kakak tudung merah?"

Seijuurou mengangkat alisnya, 'Mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan Tetsuya?'

"Akayuki-san, tolong kembali ke tempat Nigou. Aku akan membereskan mereka semua." Bisik Tetsuya pada Seijuurou.

"Tidak, Tetsuya-sama." Balas Seijuurou cepat. Terlalu bahaya kalau Tetsuya melawan enam orang sekaligus. "Pertama-tama, kalahkan dulu orang berbadan paling kecil di pojok itu agar ia menjatuhkan pedangnya, lalu lemparkan padaku. Setelah itu aku akan membereskan ketiga orang yang ada di depan kita dan kau bereskan sisanya yang sedang memindahkan barang-barang , bagaimana?"

Tetsuya menarik pedangnya, "Baiklah,"

"Hei, tudung merah! Kenapa? Apa kau takut?"

"Heh, dia bahkan tidak membawa senjata. Ayo kita habisi dia, kak!"

Saat tiga orang dari perampok itu mulai berjalan ke arah Seijuurou, tiba-tiba...

"Argghh!"

Perampok yang badannya paling kecil jatuh tertebas oleh pedang milik Tetsuya.

"A, apa yang barusan itu?"

"Serangan darimana itu?"

"Lawan kalian ada disini," Tahu-tahu Seijuurou sudah memegang pedang yang barusan dipegang oleh perampok berbadan paling kecil tersebut.

"Se, sejak kapan?" Sayangnya, sebelum pertanyaan tersebut terjawab, Seijuurou menebas orang itu dengan pedangnya. Ia sudah memprediksikan kalau tiga orang itu akan menyerangnya, sedangkan dua orang yang di belakang, mereka sibuk mengangkut barang-barang rampokan ke kereta kuda dan tidak akan begitu tertarik untuk menyerang Seijuurou. Untuk yang badannya paling kecil, dia tidak terlihat gesit dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang lebih gendut daripada yang lainnya.

Pangeran berambut merah itu dapat membaca pergerakan lawan dengan sangat akurat. Saat ia berhadapan dengan lawan, dia sudah tahu ke arah mana mereka akan mengayunkan senjatanya, dan saat itulah Seijuurou bisa menangkisnya.

"...sial!" umpat sang perampok kedua saat Seijuurou berhasil membuatnya melepaskan kampak dari tangannya.

"Gerakanmu terlalu lambat," Seijuurou menebas perampok itu dengan ayunan pedangnya.

"Matilah kau!" Salah seorang lagi berusaha memukul Seijuurou dengan palu besar, namun sang pangeran Rakuzan itu memang tidak bisa diremehkan, dengan cepat ia menyabet pergelangan tangan si perampok, membuatnya menjatuhkan palu itu dari genggamannya dan membuat tebasan horizontal di perutnya.

"Arrggh!"

Setelah memastikan ketiga lawannya sudah tumbang, Seijuurou melirik ke arah kereta kuda. Ia mendapati kedua perampok itu terkulai lemas di tanah.

"Ternyata kau hebat juga, Tetsuya-sama." Puji Seijuurou sambil tersenyum puas.

Tetsuya hanya balas tersenyum, "Aku tidak mungkin membawa-bawa pedang tanpa bisa memakainya."

"Tetsuya-sama...barusan para perampok ini tidak menyadari keberadaanmu, padahal kau sedang berdiri di sebelahku. Apa hawa keberadaanmu memang setipis itu?" tanya Seijuurou.

Saat pertama kali bertemu, Seijuurou memang bisa merasa kalau pangeran kerajaan Seirin tersebut tidak memiliki aura yang mencolok dan terlihat biasa. Meski ia bisa tahu kalau Tetsuya cukup lihai dalam bertarung, tapi kemampuan itu tidak begitu terlihat dari luar.

Tetsuya memasukkan pedang ke dalam sarungnya. "Soal itu..."

Bola mata merah Seijuurou melebar saat melihat salah seorang perampok itu bangun dan berusaha memukul Tetsuya dari belakang.

"Tetsuya-sama!"

Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah panah yang entah darimana asalnya mengenai lengan perampok tersebut. Perlahan-lahan, ia jatuh tersungkur karena racun di mata panah itu telah menyebar ke dalam aliran darahnya.

"Cih, berani-beraninya mereka masuk ke kamp kita!" Seorang pemuda berkacamata menaruh kembali busurnya ke dalam tas punggungnya. Ia berjalan memasuki kamp bersama dua lelaki tinggi besar di belakangnya, yang satu berambut coklat dengan wajah berseri-seri, sedangkan satunya lagi berambut merah gelap dengan muka masam. Kedua temannya tersebut membawa satu gerobak penuh dengan binatang-binatang hasil buruan mereka.

"Untung saja mereka semua sudah dikalahkan oleh Tetsuya-denka, jadi kita tidak perlu repot-repot lagi membereskan mereka." sahut pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Si pemuda berambut merah gelap mendekati Tetsuya, "Kuroko, kau tidak kenapa-kenapa kan?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kagami-kun." jawabnya cepat, lalu menatap ke arah tiga orang prajuritnya tersebut. "Kenapa kalian meninggalkan kamp dalam keadaan kosong? Mana Riko-san dan yang lainnya?"

"Mereka pergi ke kota Akagi untuk mencari informasi dan juga persiapan lainnya. Aku, Hyuuga dan Kagami pergi berburu karena Kagami bilang ia kelaparan." Jelas pemuda tinggi besar dan berambut coklat itu.

"Dahho! Kalau saja kamu tahu cara berburu, kamu tidak perlu bantuanku untuk berburu, Kagami. Lalu Kiyoshi juga! Untuk apa kamu ikut-ikutan berburu dengan kami?" bentak Hyuuga.

"Ah...aku kan tidak pernah berburu, senpai. Biasanya kan aku membeli daging di pasar."

"Habis aku bosan kalau menjaga kamp sendirian,"Pemuda bernama Kiyoshi itu hanya mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa cengengesan. Bola mata coklatnya melirik ke arah Seijuurou yang ada di belakang Tetsuya. "Ah...siapa si tudung merah ini? Kenalanmu, Tetsuya-denka?"

Seijuurou mengernyitkan dahi karena lagi-lagi dipanggil tudung merah. Kenapa nggak sekalian ganti judul aja jadi Red Riding Hood?

"Dia tinggal di hutan Akami sebelah utara, dan...setelah aku menceritakan tentang rencana kita, dia tertarik untuk membantu dan ikut bersama kita." jawab Tetsuya. Ia juga tidak begitu mengerti mengapa ia mau membawa orang yang baru saja dikenalnya untuk diikutsertakan kedalam rencana penyerang ke istana Rakuzan. Pangeran berkepala biru muda itu hanya bisa merasa kalau Akayuki bisa membantunya agar rencananya berjalan mulus.

"Namaku Akayuki," kata Seijuurou sedikit menunduk.

Kagami mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Hei, setidaknya perlihatkan wajahmu kalau mau memperkenalkan diri." Ia membuka tudung Seijuurou dengan ujung pedangnya. Alhasil terlihatlah surai merah sang pangeran Rakuzan tersebut.

"Dan setidaknya, jangan seenaknya membuka tudung orang tanpa izin terlebih dahulu. Dasar tidak tahu sopan santun." Seijuurou mendengus kesal. Sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa akur dengan pemuda bernama Kagami ini.

"A, aku kan cuma memastikan kalau kamu bukan orang yang mencurigakan! Memangnya kamu akan membuka tudungmu itu kalau aku minta baik-baik?" protes Kagami.

Tetsuya menghela nafas pendek, "Akayuki-san benar, kau sudah berlaku tidak sopan padanya, Kagami-kun."

Kagami cuma bisa menggerutu mendengar kata-kata Tetsuya.

"Sudah, sudah, yang penting kita sudah tahu kalau Akayuki-kun bukan orang jahat, ya kan Hyuuga?" Kiyoshi menoleh ke arah Hyuuga, meminta respon.

Hyuuga hanya mengerutkan alis sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, lalu menjawab, "Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah melihat mukanya, tapi sepertinya dia tidak berniat buruk. Sepertinya." Ia menekankan nadanya pada kata terakhir.

"Terserah kalian semua mau percaya atau tidak dengan kata-kataku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berniat menggagalkan rencana kalian. Aku ingin membantu kalian lepas dari kekuasaan kerajaan Rakuzan," Seijuurou menatap ketiga orang itu dalam-dalam, menyatakan keseriusannya. "Aku tidak keberatan untuk dihukum atau dibunuh kalau aku melanggar kata-kataku tadi, seperti apa yang pangeran kalian setujui."

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengawasi Akayuki baik-baik." sahut Tetsuya, sambil tersenyum ke arah Seijuurou. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalian belum memperkenalkan diri pada Akayuki."

Kagami yang pertama membuka mulutnya, "Aku Kagami Taiga, dan...uh, aku minta maaf soal tadi."

"Namaku Kiyoshi Teppei, dan cowok berkacamata yang jutek ini adalah komandan kami, Hyuuga Teppei." kata Kiyoshi dengan senyuman yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Oi! Siapa yang kau bilang jutek!" Hyuuga menjitak kepala pemuda berambut coklat itu. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mengeluarkan barang-barang kita dari gerobak jelek ini. Kiyoshi, bantu aku! Kagami, bereskan para pencuri ini! "

Kagami langsung sweatdrop. "Ha? Dagingnya bagaimana?"

"Yang penting bereskan dulu kamp ini, kalau Riko melihat ini dia pasti marah-marah. Setelah itu aku dan Kiyoshi akan memotong-motong dagingnya. Nanti kau bagian memasak," ujar Hyuuga sambil menunjuk ke dahi Kagami.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mencari kayu bakar. Akayuki-san, mau ikut denganku?"

"Baiklah," jawab Seijuurou.

Hyuuga menoleh ke arah Tetsuya, "Ou, kalau begitu tolong ya Tetsuya-denka."

Kedua pangeran itupun berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan. Selama mereka berjalan, keduanya sama-sama diam, tidak ada satu suarapun yang terdengar selain langkah kaki mereka yang menginjak salju yang cukup tebal. Sampai akhirnya Tetsuya buka suara.

"Aku tahu sekarang kenapa kamu dinamakan Akayuki."

Seijuurou mengangkat kedua alisnya penasaran "Kenapa?"

"Rambutmu. Jika salju berwarna merah, pasti warnanya mirip dengan rambutmu," Tetsuya lagi-lagi tersenyum ke arah Seijuurou, tanpa mengetahui kalau itu membuat wajah pemuda disampingnya itu memerah samar.

'Malaikat!' batin Seijuurou. Aah, rasanya ingin sekali Seijuurou memeluk Tetsuya sampai jatuh ke tanah berselimutkan salju itu.

"Apa itu sebuah pujian, Tetsuya-sama?" tanya Seijuurou, sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja, apa kau tidak suka salju?"

"Aah, tidak. Baru kali ini ada yang bilang begitu."

Salju berwarna merah...pengandaian yang bagus. Seijuurou harus mengakui, baru kali ini ia bertemu orang semenarik Tetsuya. Pada saat pertemuan pertama, ia menemukan Tetsuya dalam keadaan telanjang di sungai yang dingin. Walaupun bukan telanjang bulat sih, sang pangeran Seirin itu masih menggunakan pakaian dalamnya. Lalu, tekadnya untuk mengalahkan raja Rakuzan, yang tidak lain adalah ayah Seijuurou sendiri. Padahal, kemenangan Rakuzan yang absolut sudah terdengar di seluruh penjuru negeri, tidak mungkin pasukan biasa bisa menjatuhkan Rakuzan dengan mudah. Namun Tetsuya tidak terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang akan menerjang kematian begitu saja. Ia dan pasukannya pasti punya rencana yang detil untuk menyerang istana Rakuzan.

Dan Seijuurou penasaran akan apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda berambut biru langit ini nanti. Kuroko Tetsuya selalu memberinya kejutan yang tak terduga.

Seijuurou menutupi kepala dengan tudungnya, "Udaranya makin dingin ya, sepertinya akan turun salju lagi."

"Iya, tapi di Seirin jauh lebih dingin dan saljunya cukup tebal dibanding disini."

'Pantas saja ia tidak terlihat kedinginan walau hanya memakai baju satu lapis.' pikir Seijuurou.

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, mereka selesai mengumpulkan kayu bakar. Seijuurou dengan mudahnya mengangkat tumpukan rantingnya dengan satu tangan. Mungkin inilah hasil dari membantu Nebuya mencari kayu bakar selama berhari-hari.

"Tetsuya-sama, apa ini cukup?"

Yang dipanggil namanya kini sedang bersusah payah mengangkut tumpukan kayu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hh...sepertinya...sudah cu, cukup..."

Lagi-lagi Seijuurou terkejut. Mana mungkin orang yang bisa mengayunkan pedang dengan mudahnya, harus mengangkut setumpuk ranting dengan susah payah?

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana kalau aku bawakan sedikit?" tawar Seijuurou.

Tetsuya mengangkat ranting-ranting itu sekuat tenaga dan menjawab, "...tidak usah, ayo kita kembali ke kamp."

'Keras kepala, tidak mau kalah' begitulah kesan kedua Seijuurou tentang Tetsuya.

Saat mereka kembali ke kamp, ternyata seluruh pasukan kerajaan Seirin sudah berkumpul disana.

Teriakan geram seorang wanita terdengar di balik kerumunan itu. "Bodoh! Bagaimana kalau Tetsuya-denka tidak datang saat itu? Perbekalan dan senjata kita bisa habis dicuri semua, tahu!"

Aida Riko, nama gadis tersebut. Kini ia sedang memarahi Hyuuga, Kiyoshi dan Kagami di depannya yang sedang duduk bersimpuh, sebagai tanda bahwa mereka mengakui kesalahannya.

"Aku minta maaf,"

"Aku juga, tapi karena semuanya baik-baik saja, jadi tidak masalah kan?"

"Maaf de-uhh, maafkan aku."

Riko menghela nafas panjang mendengar permintaan maaf ketiga pemuda itu.

Tetsuya menaruh kayu-kayu bakar itu di dekat tenda, lalu menghampiri kerumunan itu diikuti dengan Seijuurou di belakangnya. "Kalian sudah kembali rupanya,"

Koganei yang kebetulan mendengar suara Tetsuya, spontan menjerit kaget. "Uwaaa! Te-Tetsuya-denka?"

"Denka," Riko menoleh ke arah Tetsuya, "Apa benar kamu membawa orang lain untuk ikut dalam rencana penyerangan kita?"

"Ya, dialah orangnya," kata Tetsuya sambil bergeser ke samping, memperlihatkan sosok Seijuurou pada para prajuritnya. Dan semuanya menatapnya sang pendatang itu dengan heran.

Seijuurou tidak bergeming meski ditatapi oleh belasan pasang mata yang kini berusaha meneliti sosoknya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Sewaktu di Rakuzan juga banyak sekali prajurit dan penasihat yang memandangnya aneh, seakan tak percaya kalau ia adalah pangeran yang selama ini memimpin pasukannya di tiap peperangan untuk mengambil kemenangan mereka yang absolut.

"Namaku Akayuki, salam kenal semuanya." kata Seijuurou memecah keheningan.

Riko mengelus dagu dengan telunjuknya, lalu bertanya, "Akayuki-kun, kau tinggal di hutan Akami ini kan? Di sebelah mana?"

"Di sebuah pondok kecil dekat perbatasan kota Midorika, mungkin di arah timur laut dari sini."

Izuki angkat bicara, "Dekat perbatasan ya? Kudengar disana memang suka ada pasar pagi juga, jadi tidak aneh kalau ada yang tinggal di dekat sana."

"Apa kau tinggal sendirian disana, Akayuki-kun?" tanya Tsuchida, sekedar basa-basi.

"Aku tinggal dengan tiga orang temanku, pekerjaan mereka masing-masing berbeda. Tapi yang lebih sering bulak-balik ke kota Midorika itu Reo, yang bertugas mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga." jawab Seijuurou.

Semuanya mengangguk-ngangguk sambil mengeluarkan kata 'hmm' dan 'ooh'. Tapi tidak dengan Hyuuga, yang tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya menggigil dan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Waah~ ternyata ia tinggal dengan cowok feminim itu! Kebetulan sekali! Ya kan Hyuuga?" kata Kiyoshi menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya tersebut.

Kedua alis Seijuurou terangkat, tak menyangka reaksi dari mereka berdua akan seperti itu. "Kalian tahu Mibuchi Reo?"

"Kalau tiga temanmu yang kau maksud adalah Mibuchi, Nebuya dan Hayama, mereka pernah menolong kami saat kereta barang kami rusak." Jelas Fukuda yang duduk tepat dibawahnya.

"Mereka semua orang baik!" seru Kawahara.

Furihata menambahkan, "Iya, mereka juga yang menunjukkan jalan menuju Rakuzan. Kalau tidak ada mereka, mungkin kami sudah nyasar. Tapi komandan Hyuuga..."

"Pantatnya dielus-elus cowok setengah cewek itu! Wahahahaha~" tawa Koganei yang sudah lama ditahan akhirnya keluar juga, Mitobe yang ada di sebelahnya berusaha menghentikan tawa sahabatnya yang kelewat batas itu walau tanpa bicara apa-apa.

"Bokong Hyuuga dipegang seorang pria! Kitakore!" sahut Izuki dengan dajare-nya.

Hyuuga langsung berteriak kesal, "Koganei, hentikan tawamu itu! Izuki, sana beli jagung dan jangan kembali lagi!

Tsuchida cuma sweatdrop, "Memangnya musim dingin begini ada yang jual jagung?"

"Ya sudahlah, dengan begini kami tahu kalau kamu bukan orang yang mencurigakan, Akayuki-kun." Riko tersenyum ke arah pemuda berambut merah itu, lalu menoleh ke arah Hyuuga. "Ne, kalian bilang kalian berburu untuk makan siang, kan? Bagaimana kalau kita masak sekarang? Aku yakin yang lainnya juga sudah kelaparan."

"Aku dan Kiyoshi sudah memotong-motong dagingnya, jadi tinggal dimasak saja. Oi, ichinensei! Siapkan api unggunnya!" perintah Hyuuga.

"Baik!" seru Kawahara, Fukuda dan Furihata seraya bergegas ke arah tenda-tenda.

Setelah api unggun selesai dinyalakan, Seijuurou, Tetsuya dan para prajuritnya duduk membuat lingkaran mengelilingi api unggun yang menyala-nyala, membakar beberapa potongan daging yang terletak di atas panggangan besi yang disangga oleh dua batang kayu. Kagami sibuk membolak-balik daging dan membumbuinya dengan bumbu yang dibeli dari kota Akagi. Melihat Kagami yang kerepotan, Riko bermaksud untuk turun tangan dan membantunya, tetapi dihentikan oleh seluruh prajurit yang ada disana. Masakan apapun akan menjadi tidak enak kalau dimasak Riko, dan hampir seluruh prajurit kerajaan Seirin mengetahui fakta itu, karena masakan sang tabib kerajaan itu sudah memakan banyak korban.

Setelah memastikan kalau dagingnya telah matang dengan baik, Kagami menyodorkan sepiring daging pertama untuk Tetsuya, "Ini bagianmu, Kuroko."

"Ini terlalu banyak, Kagami-kun. Berikan aku potongan kecil saja." Kuroko menatap piringnya yang berisi satu kerat daging sebesar telapak tangan Tetsuya.

"Bodoh, kau pangeran kami. Tentu saja kau harus makan banyak agar dapat banyak gizi. Ah, aku juga membuat soup cream, tunggu sebentar." Kagami bergegas kembali untuk mengurusi masakannya.

Seijuurou, yang tepat berada di sebelah Tetsuya menatap piring tersebut. Mana mungkin sekerat daging itu disebut 'terlalu banyak' oleh Tetsuya? Tentu saja itu porsi normal orang biasa, pikirnya. Tapi, dia jadi tahu kenapa pangeran kerajaan Seirin ini memiliki tubuh yang kecil dan pucat.

"Tetsuya-sama, bagaimana kalau sepiring berdua denganku? Aku tidak begitu lapar," usul Seijuurou, dengan senyuman merekah di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, Akayuki-san."

Seijuurou menyeringai tipis. Semuanya sesuai rencana.

Fukuda yang duduk di sebelah Seijuurou mengangkat alis, "Akayuki-san, padahal bagianmu juga ada kok, jadi kau tidak usah-"

"Aku akan membantu Tetsuya-sama menyelesaikan makanannya, jadi bagianku untuk kalian saja." potong Seijuurou, kedua pupil merahnya menatap dingin ke arah Fukuda, mengisyaratkan jangan-ganggu-ciuman-tak-langsung-pertamaku-dengan-Tetsuya.

Sang prajurit yang ditatapi hanya bergidik sambil mengeluarkan gumaman "Ba...baiklah kalau begitu."

Seijuurou melemparkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Acara makan siang ini terlihat ramai dengan banyaknya orang yang mengobrol, tertawa-tawa, dan bahkan saling menjahili. Sang pangeran bermata biru yang kini sedang sibuk mengunyah potongan kecil daging itupun terlihat familiar dengan suasana ini. Dia tidak terlihat merasa terganggu ataupun risih dengan keributan dari prajurit-prajuritnya.

"Tetsuya-sama, apa kau sering makan bersama-sama seperti ini?" tanya Seijuurou sambil menyuapkan daging ke mulutnya.

Tetsuya menelan makanannya, lalu menjawab, "Kadang-kadang saja, karena aku lebih sering makan di meja makan bersama paduka raja dan ratu."

"Begitu ya," Seijuurou kembali melahap potongan kedua. Ia memutuskan kalau ini adalah potongan terakhirnya. Ia setuju dengan Kagami kalau Tetsuya harus makan banyak, agar badannya lebih berisi.

Setelah suapan keempat, Tetsuya mengambil sapu tangan dan membersihkan mulutnya. "Aku sudah kenyang, sisanya untukmu saja."

"Kau bahkan belum memakan setengahnya, teruskan saja."

"Itu sudah cukup untukku."

"Atau," Seijuurou merendahkan suaranya agar tidak bisa didengar orang lain. "Kau mau aku suapi, Tetsuya-sama?" tawarnya sambil tersenyum nakal.

Tetsuya membalas, "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus dipaksa makan dengan disuapi, Akayuki-san."

'Benar-benar keras kepala' pikir Seijuurou. Ia menyuapkan potongan daging ke mulutnya, lalu tangannya menahan belakang kepala Tetsuya. Perlahan wajahnya mendekati wajah Tetsuya, membuat sang pangeran Seirin itu panik sekaligus kebingungan.

"Aka-" HAP. Saat Tetsuya membuka mulutnya, Seijuurou menyuapkan potongan daging ke dalam mulut Tetsuya **dengan garpu**.

Senyuman penuh kemenangan muncul di wajah sang pangeran Rakuzan, "Aku akan dengan senang hati menyuapimu sampai kau menghabiskan daging di piringmu, Tetsuya-sama."

Meski cukup samar, Seijuurou dapat melihat semburat merah di wajah Tetsuya "Tidak usah, aku akan makan sendiri." ia mengambil garpunya dan berusaha memakan tiap potongan daging di piringnya sampai habis.

"Oh? Tumben kau menghabiskan makanan di piringmu. Ada apa?" tanya Kagami yang datang dengan membawa setumpuk daging di piringnya.

Tetsuya meneguk airnya, "Aku harus menghabiskan makananku. Apapun yang terjadi."

Tidak peduli dengan jawaban Tetsuya yang ambigu, Kagami duduk di depan mereka sambil mulai melahap tumpukan dagingnya. "Oh iya, selain soup cream, Mitobe-senpai juga membuat sup tahu. Kata Koganei-senpai, Mitobe-senpai bilang kalau tahu produksi kota Akagi sangat bagus teksturnya dan rasanya enak, makanya ia membelinya."

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis, tentu saja tahu dari kerajaannya punya kualitas bagus, karena itu adalah makanan kesukaannya.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya, "Kalau begitu, aku akan mencoba sup tahu itu."

Keputusannya makan daging sepiring berdua dengan Tetsuya sangat tepat, jadi ia masih punya sisa ruang di perutnya untuk makanan favoritnya itu.

赤雪王子

"Nah," Riko berdiri dan menaruh satu tangan di pinggangnya. "Kalian semua sudah selesai makan, kan? Mari kita bicarakan soal rencana kita."

Suasana berubah menjadi hening, yang terdengar hanya suara kretekan api yang membakar ranting-ranting di atas tanah yang tak berlapiskan salju.

"Pertama, soal situasi di kerajaan. Sepertinya prajurit-prajurit istana Rakuzan sedang sibuk menyiapkan perjalanan mereka ke kerajaan Kaijo, terlihat dari banyaknya perwakilan istana yang belanja di kota Akagi tadi."

Furihata bergumam, "Berarti berita itu benar..."

"Soal apa?" tanya Seijuurou penasaran.

"Setelah kerajaan Touo, Rakuzan bermaksud menyerang Kaijo dan menjadikannya wilayah jajahan mereka. Itu tertulis pada surat edaran yang ada di markas prajurit Rakuzan di Touo."

Seijuurou mebelakakkan matanya, "Apa?"

Riko mendehem pelan, mengingatkan para prajurit agar fokus pada kata-katanya. "Lalu, ada juga soal menghilangnya pangeran kerajaan Rakuzan, Akashi Seijuurou. Menurut gosip yang beredar, dia tewas dimakan binatang buas di hutan ini dan sang raja memulai rencana penjajahannya itu tepat saat pangeran Seijuurou menghilang."

"Itu...bukannya terlihat seperti raja Rakuzan sengaja membunuh putranya supaya ia bisa menduduki negara lain?" seru Tsuchida.

"Dimakan binatang buas? Disini? Jangan-jangan hantunya gentayangan di hutan ini..." komentar Izuki

Kagami spontan berteriak ke arah senpainya itu. "Izuki-senpai! Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak...maksudnya, tolong jangan berkata seperti itu!"

Melihat trio ichinensei yang disebelahnya juga kelihatan ketakutan, si empunya nama hanya bisa terdiam tanpa kata.

"Kaijo berada tepat bersebelahan dengan sisi timur kerajaan Shutoku dan sisi utara Touo. Dari hutan Akami, ada dua gerbang besar untuk memasuki wilayah Rakuzan. Gerbang selatan adalah jalan masuk untuk perdagangan dan kunjungan biasa, tempat keluar jalan itu tidak dijaga sama sekali, jadi orang bisa bebas keluar masuk. Sedangkan gerbang utara, itu adalah jalan menuju istana Rakuzan. Katanya, jalan itu dijaga oleh dua orang prajurit dengan sistem shift. Disana juga ada bangunan khusus prajurit penjaga perbatasan untuk mengawasi orang yang keluar masuk jalan tersebut." Jelas Riko.

Kiyoshi menambahkan, "Jadi, kemungkinan besar prajurit Rakuzan akan mengambil jalan utara dan berangkat ke Kaijo melintasi wilayah kerajan Shutoku."

"Meskipun begitu, kita tetap ambil kemungkinan kalau mereka berangkat lewat pintu bagian selatan. Yang berarti mereka akan mengambil rute yang melintasi wilayah kerajaan Yosen dan Touo." Hyuuga membuka suaranya.

Riko mengangguk pelan, "Benar, tapi kita sudah menyerahkan kunci ruang rahasia penyimpanan senjata Seirin pada Imayoshi-san. Jadi kalau benar Rakuzan mengambil rute selatan, mereka akan berhadapan dengan Touo terlebih dahulu."

Seijuurou merasa ada yang aneh dengan pembicaraan ini. Jadi maksudnya, Touo berusaha melindungi Kaijo? Tapi kenapa?

"Tetusuya-denka, kami minta laporan darimu mengenai pemberitahuan tentang surat edaran itu." Riko melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Tetsuya.

Seijuurou bergumam heran, "Pemberitahuan tentang surat edaran?"

Kali ini Fukuda yang menjelaskan, "Tetsuya-denka sendirian bertugas memperlihatkan surat edaran untuk prajurit Rakuzan di Touo ke istana-istana kerajaan Shutoku dan Yosen."

"Karena pemberitahuan ini sifatnya rahasia, jadi Tetsuya-denka pergi tanpa dikawal prajurit satupun." tambah Kawahara.

"Baiklah," Tetsuya berdiri dari tempatnya. "Seperti yang kalian ketahui, semua peralatan dan senjata kita ini berasal dari Kaijo. Pihak istana menyuruh para pandai besi untuk membuat replika dari senjata kita, lalu memberikan hasilnya untuk kita gunakan dalam peperangan. Mungkin kualitasnya tidak akan sebagus senjata kita, tetapi kita tetap harus berterimakasih pada pihak istana Kaijo terutama pangeran Ryota."

Seijuurou pernah mendengar ada satu kerajaan yang pandai besinya terkenal ahli membuat replika yang kualitas dan bentuknya bisa hampir sama persis dengan benda aslinya. Namun ia baru mengetahui kalau namanya adalah Kaijo dan kerajaan tersebut terletak di sebelah timur Shutoku.

"Aku sudah memperlihatkan surat edaran Rakuzan tentang rencana pendudukan Kaijo pada pihak istana Yosen dan Shutoku. Dari pihak kerajaan Yosen...mereka bilang mereka tidak akan ikut campur masalah ini dan baru akan bergerak jika ada prajurit Rakuzan yang melanggar ketentuan yang ada di wilayah Yosen. Sedangkan Shutoku, mereka akan dengan senang hati bekerjasama dan mencegat pasukan Rakuzan yang melintasi wilayah Shutoku. Mereka sangat menentang segala bentuk penjajahan." Jelas Tetsuya.

Seijuurou menatap sosok pemuda berambut biru muda itu, lalu berkata, "Jadi, kerajaan Seirin membuat perjanjian dengan kerajaan Kaijo, apa aku benar?"

Tetsuya tersenyum puas, "Benar, Akayuki-san."

"Maka dari itu penyerangan akan kita lakukan besok, tepat saat pasukan Rakuzan melakukan perjalanan ke Kaijo." Kata Riko.

Kiyoshi mengelus dagunya, "Benar juga, saat mereka berusaha menduduki Touo, mereka mengerahkan seluruh prajuritnya kecuali prajurit dalam istana dan penjaga kota."

"Jadi kasarnya, kita menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyerang Rakuzan dan mengorbankan Kaijo..."

Hyuuga buru-buru memotong kalimat Koganei, "Kita sudah melakukan apa yang kita bisa untuk melindungi kerajaan Kaijo. Lagipula, kerajaan Shutoku dan Touo sudah memutuskan akan mencegat pasukan Rakuzan yang akan memasuki wilayah Kaijo."

"Dan Kise-kun beserta prajurit-prajuritnya bukanlah orang-orang lemah, mereka sudah banyak memenangkan peperangan antar kerajaan." tambah Tetsuya.

"Jadi...kita akan masuk wilayah Rakuzan lewat mana?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"Kalau masuk lewat jalur pintu selatan, kita harus melewati daerah pasar dan pemukiman. Terlalu mencolok sedangkan ada prajurit yang khusus berpatroli disana. Jadi kita terpaksa menggunakan jalur utara." jawab Riko.

Koganei tiba-tiba berteriak, "Hii! Be...berarti kita harus menghadapi prajurit penjaga perbatasan dulu dong? Setelah itu baru prajurit istana? Jumlah pasukan kita kan cuma sedikit!"

"Asal kalian berhasil mendiamkan dua penjaga gerbang utara, tidak masalah." Seijuurou membuka mulutnya, "Katanya, prajurit yang berada diluar hanyalah dua orang sedangkan yang lainnya berada di dalam bangunan."

Tentu saja apa yang dikatakan Seijuurou bukan sekedar 'katanya' karena sebagai pangeran Rakuzan, ia tahu betul situasi istana Rakuzan.

Riko menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada. "Bisa juga, kita habisi dulu penjaganya lalu diam-diam menyeka pintu bangunan tempat prajurit perbatasan supaya mereka tidak bisa keluar saat kuda-kuda kita berlari memasuki wilayah istana."

"Lalu setelah itu...Kagami-kun," Riko menatap prajurit berambut merah gelap itu. "Kau dan Tetsuya-denka akan berada dalam satu kuda. Selagi kami menarik perhatian para prajurit istana, kalian akan masuk lewat pintu belakang istana."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kagami.

Tetsuya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, "Untuk membuat sang raja keluar dari istana. Mengakui kekalahannya, menghentikan rencana penjajahannya dan melepaskan Touo dari tangan mereka."

Riko tersenyum lega, "Begitulah, kami mohon, Tetsuya-denka. Masa depan Seirin dan Touo ada di tanganmu."

"Tentu saja." Jawab Tetsuya mantap.

Riko mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari tasnya. "Selanjutnya, ayo kita bicarakan formasi pasukan kita, aku sudah membeli denah wilayah istana Rakuzan."

Seijuurou menghampiri Riko. "Ano...Riko-san?"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin ikut dengan Tetsuya-sama memasuki istana Rakuzan."

"Soal itu, Tetsuya-denka yang putuskan. Dialah yang membawamu kemari. Pergi dan bicaralah padanya,"

"Baik," saat Seijuurou menoleh ke belakang, dia menyadari kalau sang pangeran Seirin sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. "Eh? Kemana Tetsuya-sama?"

"Oh, kalau Kuroko dia sepertinya berjalan ke dalam hutan. Aku lihat Nigou bersama dia." Kagami menunjuk ke arah belakang dengan jempolnya.

"Terima kasih,"

Seijuurou melangkahkan kaki ke dalam hutan sesuai dengan arah yang ditunjuk Kagami. Ia cukup kesulitan mencari Tetsuya, karena hari sudah gelap dan sang bulan purnama sudah menampakkan sosoknya di langit yang berwarna biru gelap. Beberapa saat kemudian, iris mata merahnya menangkap figur seorang pemuda berkepala biru muda itu sedang duduk di bekas pohon yang ditebang dan mengelus-elus moncong kuda hitam didepannya.

Supaya tidak mengagetkan Tetsuya, Seijuurou berjalan ke arahnya seraya memanggil namanya, "Tetsuya-sama..."

"Akayuki-san," Tetsuya menengok ke arahnya, lalu melempar pandangannya ke atas. "Bulannya cantik sekali, ya."

Seijuurou tersenyum, "Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar ungkapan seperti itu."

"Natsume Souseki?"

"Iya, aku cukup suka dengan karya-karyanya."

"Aku juga, walaupun kakakku bilang tidak suka. Terlalu dramatis dan berat, katanya."

Baru kali ini Tetsuya menyinggung soal kakaknya, sang pangeran pertama Seirin. Sebentar...kalau Tetsuya yang memimpin pasukan ini, apa yang terjadi dengan kakaknya? Tapi Seijuurou memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya masalah itu. Urusannya hanya sebatas bekerjasama dengan pangeran muda di depannya ini.

"Tetsuya-sama, maukah kau membuat perjanjian denganku?"

"Soal apa?"

"Aku akan ikut denganmu menyusupi istana dan membantumu untuk mengalahkan raja Rakuzan, tetapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?"

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan membunuh raja, para prajurit dan penghuni istana seorangpun."

"Tentu saja, aku tidak ingin kerajaan Seirin disamakan dengan Rakuzan yang dengan kejamnya membunuh banyak prajurit Touo dan Seirin. Aku dan pasukanku juga tidak ingin ada satupun korban tewas baik dari pihak Seirin maupun Rakuzan. Kami hanya ingin raja Rakuzan melepaskan Touo dan menghentikan rencana penjajahannya."

Seijuurou tertawa garing, "Kata-katamu sedikit menyinggung perasaanku sebagai pangeran dari Rakuzan."

Bola mata biru Tetsuya membesar mendengar kata-kata Seijuurou. "Jadi kau...?"

"Izinkan aku memperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi, Tetsuya-sama...bukan, Tetsuya-dono." Seijuurou menaruh tangan kanan di tengah dadanya. "Namaku Akashi Seijuurou, pangeran sekaligus pewaris tahta kerajaan Rakuzan."

Tetsuya menunduk pelan, "Senang mengenalmu, Seijuurou-dono. Ternyata apa yang dibilang Shintaro-dono benar. Kau masih hidup dan tinggal di hutan ini."

'Darimana Shintaro bisa tahu?' batin sang pangeran Rakuzan tersebut. "Karena itu kau percaya padaku?"

"Iya, lagipula melihat sikapmu, aku tidak yakin kamu cuma rakyat biasa. Apalagi sampai menggodaku pada waktu makan siang tadi."

"Siapapun akan senang menggodamu Tetsuya-dono. Kau terlalu manis."

"Aku ini laki-laki dan tidak pantas dibilang 'manis'." Walaupun nada Tetsuya terdengar datar, Seijuurou bisa merasakan kekesalan pada kalimat tersebut.

"Tetsuya-dono," Seijuurou berjalan mendekati tempat Tetsuya duduk. "Kalau kau melanggar perjanjian kita, aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu."

Tetsuya hanya tersenyum tipis, "Tak masalah, karena aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika kau berani berkhianat."

Seijuurou menyentuh sebelah pipi Tetsuya dengan tangannya dan menariknya agar kedua wajah mereka saling bertemu. Sepasang bibir itupun saling bersentuhan dengan canggung.

Sang pemuda berambut merah itupun melepaskan bibir Tetsuya, "Ini sebagai tanda bahwa perjanjian ini hanya antara kita saja, pangeran dari masing-masing kerajaan," Sesaat, Tetsuya bisa melihat kalau senyum Seijuurou melebar, "dan karena...malam ini bulannya indah sekali, ya."

Wajah Tetsuya langsung memanas, seakan darah dari jantungnya naik ke kepala semua. Ia tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan pipinya yang bersemu merah mendengar kata-kata terakhir dari Seijuurou tersebut, yang sesuai dengan ungkapan yang dipopulerkan oleh Natsume Souseki.

'Aku mencintaimu'

Tetapi Tetsuya tidak menggubris makna dari kata-kata tersebut. Perasaan Seijuurou padanya terlalu tiba-tiba dan Tetsuya masih belum tahu bagaimana seharusnya ia menjawab perasaan itu.

Melihat Tetsuya yang terdiam, Seijuurou cuma tersenyum pahit, "Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang ke pondok dulu. Mereka pasti mencariku, terutama Reo. Aku juga harus menjelaskan soal kepergianku besok."

Tetsuya menarik lengan baju Seijuurou, membuat pemuda berkepala merah itu berhenti. "Ah...aku dan Nigou akan mengantarmu, tunggu sebentar, aku akan minta izin Riko-san dulu."

赤雪王子

Sementara itu, di pondok kayu tersebut, Kotaro, Nebuya dan Reo sama-sama sedang menunggu kepulangan Seijuurou, alias Akayuki.

"Akayuki belum pulang-pulang, apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya?" Reo bolak balik di depan kompor persis setrikaan.

Kotaro sedang duduk sambil menempelkan pipi kanannya di meja makan. "Apa mungkin dia sudah mengingat sesuatu tentang dirinya, lalu pulang ke tempat asalnya?"

"Kalau benar begitu, berarti Akayuki jahat sekali, pulang tanpa pamit dulu pada kita." Nebuya menumpu dagu dengan telapak tangannya.

Reo menghela nafas, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku menanyakan tentang Akayuki ke pedagang di pasar kota Midorika, tapi mereka semua bilang tidak tahu siapa dia."

"Oh, aku juga menanyakan pada orang-orang di bar kota Midorika," Nebuya mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari sakunya dan menaruhnya di meja. "Sambil memperlihatkan gambar ini."

Reo dan Hayama mengernyitkan dahi saat matanya melihat gambar di kertas putih itu. Disitu ada gambar seorang anak laki-laki yang digambar dengan pulpen, dengan rambut merah yang acak-acakan sperti baru disengat listrik, matanya juga terlihat seperti telor ceplok namun bulatan tengahnya berwarna merah, tangan dan kakinya juga tidak memiliki jari.

"MANA MUNGKIN ORANG BISA MENGENALI AKAYUKI-CHAN KALAU GAMBARMU SAJA LEBIH MIRIP BONEKA VOODOO! HAH? DASAR GORILA BODOH!" Sang pria feminim itupun masuk ke zona maskulinnya.

Mibuchi Reo memang jarang sekali marah, biasanya dia hanya menegur sambil menggerutu ala tante-tante. Tapi sekalinya marah, rasanya seluruh hutan Akami bisa terbakar kalau ia punya kemampuan menyemburkan api dari mulutnya.

Nebuya gemetaran sambil menjawab, "A-aku juga menyebutkan ciri-cirinya kok! Seperti tinggi badannya, umurnya kira-kira berapa...lalu, err...warna rambut dan matanya...memangnya selain itu apa yang kita ketahui tentang Akayuki?"

"Aku juga tadinya mau menanyakan soal Akayuki ke penduduk Rakuzan, tapi sewaktu aku mau masuk ke sana, aku dihadang dua orang penjaga dan ditanyakan soal surat izin apa gitu...akhirnya aku tidak mendapat info apa-apa~" keluh Hayama.

Setelah menenangkan diri, Reo mendengus pelan mengomentari kalimat cowok bermata kucing itu. "Penjaga? Kamu pasti ke pintu utara Rakuzan ya? Itu kan jalan menuju istana, jadi wajar saja kalau ditanyai surat izin."

Nebuya ikut menambahkan, "Dan pintu jalur selatan sangat jauh dari sini. Itu hanya bisa ditempuh dengan naik kuda."

Ketiga orang itupun diam berpikir, menerka-nerka dimana Seijuurou berada.

Tiba-tiba Reo menepukkan kedua tangannya, "...jangan-jangan, dia lari sama cowok!"

"Dia bukan kau, Reo-nee!" seru Hayama dan Nebuya berbarengan.

Mereka bertiga mendadak diam begitu telinga mereka mendengar suara sepatu kuda yang beradu dengan tanah. Semakin lama, suara itu terdengar semakin dekat sampai suara itu menghilang begitu saja. Ketiganyapun langsung membuka pintu dan keluar rumah.

Mata mereka membesar saat melihat apa yang ada di depan rumah mereka.

Sosok berjubah hitam besar sedang menunggangi kuda hitam.

"Kya! De...Dementor!"

Reaksi fans Harry Potter.

"Shinigamiiiii!"

Reaksi fans anime.

"Uoh, Necromancer!"

Reaksi maniak game RPG.

Seijuurou menampakkan dirinya dari balik sosok itu, "Hentikan, kalian bertiga. Jangan seenaknya meneriaki temanku seperti itu." katanya seraya turun dari kuda.

Tetsuya membuka hoodienya, menampakkan rambut biru langitnya. "...inilah sebabnya aku tidak suka jubah kerajaan Seirin." gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin memakainya, tapi Riko memaksanya dengan alasan angin di malam bersalju sangat dingin dan Riko tidak ingin Tetsuya sakit karena masuk angin.

Reo berlari menghampiri Seijuurou, "Akayuki-chan! Mou, kami sudah khawatir karena kamu tidak pulang-pulang. Jadi, dementor...eh, maksudku cowok ini temanmu?" lalu ia menoleh ke arah Tetsuya, "Tadi maaf ya, habisnya di luar gelap jadi kami tidak melihat wajahmu."

Sweatdrop muncul di kepala Tetsuya. "Aku Tetsuya, kami berkenalan siang tadi dan kami jalan-jalan sambil ngobrol sampai selarut ini. Maaf sudah membuat kalian semua khawatir." Katanya dengan sedikit menundukkan kepala.

"Ooh? Ternyata bukan Shinigami! Err, terimakasih sudah mengantar Akayuki kesini, Tetsuya!" seru Hayama sambil tersenyum ke arah Tetsuya.

"Yah, ternyata cuma orang biasa," Nebuya menghela nafas kecewa.

"Kalian masuk ke dalam saja duluan, masih ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan Tetsuya," Seijuurou menatap ke arah tiga temannya itu.

Reo mengangguk dan mengisyaratkan kedua temannya untuk kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Besok, kalian akan berkumpul dimana?"

"Aku masih belum tahu, tapi yang pasti tidak jauh dari pintu utara Rakuzan." Tetsuya merogoh sakunya, dan melemparkan sebuah peluit ke tangan Seijuurou.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu peluit khusus untuk memanggil Nigou. Jika kau jadi bergabung dengan kami, tiuplah peluit itu dan Nigou akan datang menjemputmu."

"Aku mengerti. Jam berapa kalian akan berangkat?"

"Sekitar jam 8 pagi. Jangan lupa jubah dan pedangmu. Kamu tidak ingin penghuni istana tahu kalau kamu bergabung dengan kami, kan?"

"Buat apa? Mereka semua menganggapku sudah mati." Setelah Seijuurou menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia baru teringat seseorang yang tahu kalau dia masih hidup.

Chihiro. Dia harus berhati-hati agar tidak bertemu prajurit berambut abu terang itu.

Tetsuya menarik tali kekang Nigou erat-erat, "Kalau begitu, sampai besok, Akayuki...Seijuurou-dono."

"Ya, sampai besok Tetsuya-dono."

Seijuurou melambaikan tangannya dan Nigoupun berlari ke dalam hutan meninggalkan Seijuurou. Pemuda berkepala merah itupun masuk ke dalam rumah untuk menghangatkan badan, dan disana ia disambut Reo, Hayama dan Nebuya di meja makan.

"Akayuki-chan! Duduk sini! Aku sudah menyiapkan coklat hangat bagianmu!" Reo menepuk-nepuk kursi di sebelahnya.

Seijuurou tersenyum, lalu mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi tersebut. "Terimakasih, Reo. Semuanya, maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir."

Nebuya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Tidak masalah, Akayuki! Baguslah kalau kau punya teman selain kami bertiga ini!"

"Ne, ne, Tetsuya itu asalnya darimana?" tanya Hayama, mata kucingnya berkilat-kilat karena penasaran.

Seijuurou menatapi gelasnya yang berisi coklat panas, "Dia datang dari kerajaan Seirin dan sekarang ia berencana untuk mengunjungi Rakuzan."

Selesai menyeruput gelasnya, Reo menoleh ke arah Seijuurou. "Ngomong-ngomong, Akayuki-chan. Apa kamu sudah mendapatkan ingatanmu kembali?"

"Reo-nee dan Nebuya menanyai orang-orang kota Midorika, dan tak ada yang tahu tentang dirimu~" ujar pemuda hiperaktif itu.

Lagi-lagi senyum terukir di wajah Seijuurou. Pertemuannya dengan ketiga pemuda ini belum lama, tapi mereka sangat perhatian padanya. "Begitu ya, tapi kalian tenang saja, besok aku akan ikut Tetsuya ke Rakuzan. Aku harap aku bisa mengetahui sesuatu tentang diriku."

Ketiganya terdiam sejenak, Hayama-lah yang pertama kali membuka suaranya.

"A...ah, semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan, ya Akayuki!"

"Kalau kau belum mendapatkan apa-apa tentang ingatanmu, kamu bisa kembali ke rumah kami!" ujar Nebuya meyakinkan.

Reo tersenyum lembut, "Kami akan selalu menunggu kedatanganmu, Akayuki-chan."

Sekarang Seijuurou tahu betapa beratnya membohongi orang-orang yang begitu menyayanginya. Ia sedikit menyesal, kenapa waktu itu ia tidak memberitahukan identitas dirinya yang sebenarnya. Tapi ia tidak ingin menyakiti hati mereka dengan memberitahu fakta kalau ia tidak hilang ingatan sama sekali. Mungkin suatu saat, Seijuurou sendirilah yang akan membongkar soal kebohongan ini pada mereka.

"Ya, apapun yang terjadi, aku pasti akan datang kesini. Aku tak akan pernah melupakan jasa kalian mengurusiku selama ini." ucap Seijuurou, kalimat itu tepat keluar dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

Meskipun Seijuurou tidak tahu apakah yang akan terjadi lusa atau keesokan harinya.

* * *

Bersambung...

Aah, entah kenapa agak kurang sreg nulis chapter ini. Kayak bagian tarungnya, strategi perangnya, pengaturan kerajaan sampai dajare Izuki (ga bisa bikin pantun. Tapi kalo baca versi Jepangnya, kurang lebih dajare emang kayak gitu :v)

Kasih tau komentar reader sekalian ya~

Oh iya, boku ga bisa janji apdet cepet. Boku harus ngurusin skripsi biar bisa lulus taun ini juga. Gomen .

Omake, seperti biasa~

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Sementara itu, istana Kaijo sedang sibuk menyiapkan para prajuritnya untuk melawan Rakuzan. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam dan mata yang tajam sedang memberi arahan pada pasukan-pasukan yang sedang berbaris rapi di lapangan istana.

"Pleton satu dan pleton dua bersiap-siaplah di daerah perbatasan Shutoku! Lalu pleton tiga dan empat, di perbatasan Touo! Pastikan tak ada salah satupun dari pasukan Rakuzan yang berhasil memasuki wilayah kita!"

"Siap, Komandan Kasamatsu!"

"Untuk prajurit patroli! Pastikan kalau kalian melihat pasukan Rakuzan memasuki daerah pemukiman, suruh penduduk untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengunci rapat-rapat pintu rumah mereka!"

"Siap, Komandan Kasamatsu!"

Dari balkon tengah istana, seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. "Uwaa...Kasamatsu-san terlihat lebih galak dari biasanya-ssu."

Menyadari keberadaan pemuda tersebut, lelaki bernama Kasamatsu itu menengadah ke atas, "Ryouta-denka! Apa yang anda lakukan disana? Cepat turun kemari dan bawa peralatan perangmu!" perintahnya.

"Eeh? Buat apa buru-buru? Kan pasukan Rakuzan mulai bergerak besok pagi ."

"Dengar ya, meski Touo sudah setuju untuk menghadang pasukan Rakuzan di perbatasan, tetapi kita tetap harus waspada!"

Tiba-tiba, sosok Hayakawa berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arah sang komandan. "KASAMATSU-SAN! KASAMATSU-SAN! ADA SURAT DARI PASUKAN SEIRIN YANG DIPIMPIN OLEH PANGERAN TETSUYA!"

"Kecilkan suaramu, bodoh! Mana sini aku baca!" Kasamatsu mengambil surat itu dari tangan Hayakawa.

Mata Kise berbinar-binar mendengar nama Tetsuya disebut. Iapun buru-buru kedalam dan menuruni tangga keluar istana.

"Apa kata Kurokocchi?" sang pangeran bermata coklat madu itu menghampiri Kasamatsu yang sedang membaca surat tersebut.

"Shutoku sudah setuju untuk melindungi Kaijo dari pasukan Rakuzan." jawabnya.

Kise tersenyum lebar, "Tuh kan, lagipula Kurokocchi sudah bilang akan menjamin keamanan wilayah Kaijo. Percayalah sedikit pada Kurokocchi!"

Kasamatsu menendang punggung Kise sampai pangeran Kaijo itu terjatuh, "Jadi kamu lebih senang kalau wilayah Kaijo dilindungi oleh kerajaan lain? Hah? Pangeran macam apa kamu!"

"Sumimasen-ssu~" dan yang ditendangpun nangis bombay.

Adegan ini hanya bisa dilihat di istana Kaijo, dimana komandan prajurit istana berani menendang pangeran kerajaannya sendiri.

"Komandan Kasamatsu, sudah waktunya untuk bersiap-siap." sahut Nakamura.

"Ah, baiklah."

Morikawa mengekor dibelakangnya, "Cepatlah, Kasamatsu-san. Gadis cantik berambut pirang dan dikuncir dua di kota Kizetsu sedang menanti kepulanganku dari peperangan ini."

"Berisik!"

Kise melemparkan pandangannya ke kejauhan, seakan-akan merasakan kalau Tetsuya sedang berada di sana. "Kurokocchi...semoga kau berhasil."


End file.
